Guardián nocturno
by Marisolsol
Summary: Edward es un ángel y Bella una mortal... un amor de dos mundos completamente opuestos. -...tú siempre serás mi guardián nocturno – Isabella se acercó a los labios de él y lo besó por última vez /./ One-Shot


**Guardián nocturno**

- ¿Edward estas ahí? – el silencio hubiera hecho creer a cualquier mortal que nadie se encontraba en aquel cuarto aparte de ella, pero Isabella sabía que no era así. Podía sentirlo en la esquina de la habitación observándola – quiero verte… por favor – la voz de la chica se quebró en la suplica. Unos pasos hicieron crujir el piso y desde la sombra surgió alguien – ven – ella estiro con miedo su brazo para que él la tomara. Sonrió cuando la sombra se sentó en el suelo cerca de su cama, y aunque no tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía, Bella se sintió bien – gracias – suspiro y acomodo su cabeza en la almohada para poder verlo mejor. La luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas iluminando tenuemente el rostro de él – eres hermoso – susurro, él hizo una mueca de burla y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Hermoso? – el corazón de ella latió con rapidez al oír su voz, aunque fuera en un tono irónico.

- Sí, lo eres.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- Pues si lo sé – ella bufo – para mí lo eres… ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?.

- ¿Y cuando tú entenderás que esto está mal? – el giro su rostro para mirarla – sabes que si alguien se enterara…

- Te irías para siempre, lo tengo claro – Isabella miró hacia otro lado esquivando los ojos verdes que la quemaban – solo… no puedo alejarme de ti – murmuro avergonzada de sus sentimientos. Una lágrima solitaria se resbaló involuntariamente por su rostro, ella levantó su mano para limpiarla pero otra mano se adelantó.

- Aún no me acostumbro a ver las lágrimas… son… tan extrañas – él observaba la gota es su dedo índice casi jugando con ella. Luego se la llevo a los labios – y su sabor es raro – ella miró todo ese acto – pero más raro aún es que no soporto ver que caigan de tus ojos – Bella se mordió el labio nerviosa.

- _Los ángeles no lloran_ – susurro, ambos se miraron porque aquellas palabras no eran una metáfora sino que eran la realidad.

- Y tú tampoco deberías llorar, es triste verte hacerlo – hizo una mueca y miró hacia la ventana – es mejor que te duermas – se levantó de la cama pero Bella tomó su mano.

- No me dejes… – lo miro con ojos de suplica y esto obligó a que Edward volviera al lugar en el que había estado – ven – ella se estiro en la cama golpeando el lado vacio de su cama.

- Mis alas…

- Tranquilo no las tocaré… – el trato de sonreír por la comprensión que Isabella tenía hacia su naturaleza, pero solo resulto salir una mueca de su boca. Edward se acostó cuidadosamente en la cama, Bella puso una manta sobre una de sus alas y luego se recostó a su lado – ¿siempre los vigilan?.

- Siempre – contesto él pasando su brazo cuidadosamente por el hombro de ella – si me vieran ahora junto a ti, me sacarían las alas y seria arrojado desde la altura… condenado…

- A ser un mortal – su voz sonó triste, le apenaba que él pensara en la mortalidad como un castigo… si tal solo supiera que ella deseaba que fuera humano. Edward soltó un suspiro y toco suavemente el brazo de Bella.

- Tengo miedo… esa es la verdad – ella lo miró hacia arriba sin comprender – si fuera lanzado de la altura caería como cualquier mortal… nada garantiza que quede vivo luego de ese salto – a Bella se le paralizo el corazón por dos segundos y su cuerpo se congeló, él nunca le había contado esa parte… Isabella siempre pensó que Edward no quería ser humano porque eso implicaría renunciar a su inmortalidad – soy un cobarde – afirmó. Ella levantó su cuerpo para mirarlo fijamente.

- No lo eres… no quiero oírte decir más cosas así… eres un ángel, hermoso y valiente… siempre serás para mí de ese modo – movió su mano lentamente para tocar el rostro de él. Edward cerró sus ojos y se relajo bajo el suave roce de Bella.

- ¿Sabes?... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… en estos 1000 años de existencia – suspiro –… no pudieron asignarme a nadie mejor que tú para cuidar – ella sonrió y coloco su cara en el pecho de _su _ángel.

- Y a mí no pudieron darme un mejor ángel guardián – ambos sonrieron. Bella cerró sus ojos y se empezó a sumergir en el sueño mientras Edward miraba a aquella extraña mortal que había sido capaz de sentir su presencia desde el primer momento que entró en su cuarto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward como todas las mañanas antes de que amaneciera se deslizaba de la cama de Bella para volver a su mundo; la presentación de los guardianes era siempre después de amanecer. Abrió la ventana despacio y sus alas se movieron al contacto con el frío viento de la madrugada.

- ¿Edward? – él ángel frunció su ceño y miro sobre su hombro, no le gustaba que ella lo viera con sus alas a plena luz – ¿te debes ir? – él solo asintió bruscamente. Bella sin importar la apatía de Edward se levantó y se colocó enfrente de él – nunca te había visto tan claramente… – él hizo una mueca y dio un paso para salir pero Bella lo detuvo – solo quisiera… – y sin más aviso Isabella se empinó en sus pequeños pies y choco sus labios con los de él. Este no era el primer beso que hubieran tenido pero era el primero a la luz de la mañana. Edward no pudo apagar la sensación extraña que sentía al besar a Bella, movió sus brazos despacio a la cintura de ella y la atrajo de manera cuidadosa, Isabella con suma delicadeza coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Ambos se besaban tan despacio que parecía un escena en cámara lenta, las alas de Edward se elevaron en su plenitud y al corazón de Bella le hacía falta más espacio para pode moverse.

Se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes.

- Esto está muy mal – susurro él

- Pero es imposible retenerlo… – Edward se separó por completo de ella y fue hacia la ventana – ¿nos vemos a la noche?

- Quien sabe… tal vez si… tal vez no – siempre era la misma respuesta que le daba, nunca se comprometía a volver y Bella vivía su vida como mortal siempre con la duda de si él aparecería por las noches en su cuarto o no.

* * *

- ¿Edward estas ahí? – la misma pregunta iniciaba cada noche. Pero ésta era distinta, no lo sentía a su alrededor por eso su voz sonaba más preocupada. _Por favor aparece, no me gusta estar sola_… rogó mentalmente esperando que él sintiera su miedo. No hubo respuesta, ningún movimiento… la noche estaba silenciosa y aterradora como Isabella la recordaba antes de que Edward cuidara sus sueños. Intento cerrar sus ojos pero su cuerpo temblaba, sentía como la oscuridad se aproximaba a envolverla en pesadillas que pensaba olvidadas.

Su corazón se movía a ritmos acelerados mientras un grito ahogado salía desde el fondo de su garganta. Se sentó de un golpe en la cama con todo su cuerpo lleno de sudor, un sudor efecto del miedo… _¡Malditas pesadillas!, ¡paren!_... grito por dentro mientras tomaba su cabeza en sus manos y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Ey, ey… tranquila – sintió una mano en su hombro y todo se calmó. Unos brazos la envolvieron. – ya estoy contigo… respira – Isabella asintió y se limpió con cierta vergüenza sus lágrimas, no quería sentirse dependiente de nadie nunca más en su vida porque esto la había destruido en su pasado… pero él… _su ángel_, era completamente diferente.

- Gracias – logró articular. Edward pasó su mano por el cabello de ella, se acercó y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

- Ya no pasaras por lo mismo… debes estar tranquila, nadie te hará daño… ¿bien? – Isabella no contestó, confiaba en Edward pero él no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales, cualquiera podría hacerle algo a ella y él no podría defenderla… no estaría a su lado… él era su _guardián nocturno_… solo por las noches estaban juntos – ¿me oíste? – Edward se separó un poco de ella para mirar sus ojos. Isabella parecía un niño pequeño y asustado – estaré contigo cuando tengas miedo… ¿me crees? – Bella asintió despacio – ¿no me crees cierto?

- No es eso… – esquivó su mirada – te agradezco que estés conmigo… ahora, pero…

- No puedo estarlo siempre – finalizó Edward su pensamiento. Isabella agachó su cabeza triste – lo entiendo… solo soy capaz de darte esto… no sabes como quisiera estar junto a ti en todo momento – Bella lo miró, era la primera vez que le decía algo como eso. Sonrió.

- Yo también quisiera eso… pero me conformo con que estés acá – levantó su mano y toco el rostro de él – eres real… y con eso soy feliz – Edward la volvió a abrazar recostándola sobre la cama – tus alas… – susurró ella con sus ojos cerrados.

- Duerme… ya no serán un problema mañana – murmuró lo último, Isabella no lo oyó y si lo hubiera hecho tampoco comprendería lo que implicaba aquella frase – te amo – besó sus labios y Bella respondió tenuemente al beso sin haber escuchado esas últimas palabras de amor

* * *

_- ¿Piensas renunciar a todo por una mortal? – Jasper lo miraba atónito, no lograba comprender como su hermano y amigo había tomado esta decisión._

_- Me necesita…_

_- ¡Pero puedes protegerla como lo has estado haciendo Edward!, eso es lo que nos corresponde hacer y nada más._

_- ¡La necesito! – Edward gritó. _

_- ¿Te enamoraste de una humana?, ¡por dios Edward!... Esto nos traerá muchos problemas, ¡no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo!... puede que sea un simple capricho… Edward, no puedes hacer esa estupidez… _

_- Ya tome mi decisión – se giró. _

_- No sabes si sobrevivirás, los ángeles caídos que lo han "logrado" son imposibles de encontrar… son una leyenda… por favor hermano recapacítalo… _

_- Ya te lo dije, tomaré el riesgo – murmuro sobre su hombro y sus alas se batieron._

_- ¿Y si no vives?, Esto lo haces para estar junto a la humana ¿no?… ¿y si no quedas vivo, quien se ocupará de ella?... ¿has pensado siquiera en eso?, ¡Esto es completamente egoísta de tu parte!._

_- Solo te pido eso Jasper – se giró para mirarlo – si no sobrevivo quiero que la cuides, ella… es especial… sabrá cuando estés incluso sin que te muestres, solo dile que me tuve que ir… no debe pensar que es su culpa – batió sus alas para irse. _

_- ¿Cómo sabes si lo hare?._

_- Confío en ti mi hermano – y sin decir otra palabra bajo a la tierra._

* * *

Aún le quedaba tiempo, se acercó a la cama de la chica arrodillándose a la orilla. Bella sonrió instantáneamente y sus ojos se abrieron.

- Sigues acá… ¿no debes subir? – el asintió.

- No quería irme sin decir adiós – tomo la mano de Isabella y la fue acercando a sus alas.

- ¿Qué haces? – ella se inquieto porque sabía lo que el toque a las alas de Edward podía provocar. Si sus manos mortales tocaban las alas de un ángel esto alertaría a los guardianes sobre la interacción entre ambos provocando que ha Edward le quitaran su categoría de Ángel guardián y fuera castigado eternamente… nunca más podría descender a la tierra – no, Edward – trato de quitar su mano pero él no la dejo.

- Digamos que hoy están muy ocupados los "_Protective angels"_ para que se fijen en nosotros – ella lo miró escéptica… lo que menos deseaba era que por dejarse llevar por la curiosidad terminara dañando a Edward – quiero mostrarte unas cosas… – acarició la mano de ella y la llevo a sus alas.

Al tocar las alas, muchas imágenes aparecieron en la cabeza de Bella. Cuando a Edward le asignaron a Isabella, la primera vez que entro al cuarto de ella, como Bella percibió su presencia, el primer acercamiento seguido de un beso. Isabella no lograba ver nada más que aquellos recuerdos, era como si estuviera viviéndolos.

Edward miraba a la chica, sus ojos chocolates brillaban en dirección a la nada. Él le estaba mostrando cada instante vivido en su compañía. En este momento la regla mas importante había sido rota, era cosa de minutos para que los "_Protective angels"* _llegaran buscarlo, ésta era la principal norma entre los guardianes: _No interactuar con los protegidos._

- E.e.e.e… esto es hermoso – Bella buscaba su mano a ciegas, ya que, su vista estaba cubierta por los recuerdos de Edward. Él sonrió y se alejo, la mano de Isabella se soltó de una de las alas y de inmediato sus ojos volvieron a la órbita – wow, eso fue… espectacular – lo miró – quisiera tener algo parecido… para mostrarte que… eres muy importante para mí – bajo su cabeza sonrojada y Edward se acerco. Pero al momento de tomar su rostro sintió un grito en su cabeza, _los Vulturis_ habían sido notificados y aquel grito fue su aviso para informarle que le quedaba un minuto.

- Tú también lo eres para mi Isabella… te amo – a la chica se le detuvo el corazón y giró su cabeza, pensó que había escuchado mal… ¿acaso aquel ángel, _su ángel_, le dijo que la amaba?. Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, totalmente inesperadas – tranquila… no te obligo a que me respondas igual, puede que me haya adelantado… por favor no llores… ¿Bella?, ¿estás bien?... no llores, lo siento… no debí decir esto… yo…

- Cállate – Ella levanto su mano y la coloco en el rostro de él. Edward la quedo mirando frunciendo su ceño – también te amo – los ojos del ángel brillaron tenuemente – … sé que es imposible que funcione algo como esto… pero, soy feliz con tal de tenerte todas las noches junto a mi… llegar a este lugar y saber que me esperas…

- ¿Por qué llorabas?... no me gusta verte así, odio las lágrimas.

- Las lágrimas no solo son de tristeza, también se puede llorar de felicidad...

- Mmmm… no entiendo a los humanos.

- Somos complicados – coincidió ella sonriendo. Edward escucho nuevamente un sonido en su cabeza, éste era un gruñido… se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

- Debo irme – Bella se levantó tomándolo de la mano para abrirle la ventana.

- Te veo esta noche – levanto sus brazos colocándolos a cada lado de su cuello, enredo sus manos en el cabello de él y lo acercó para darle un beso. Edward se concentró en la sensación, sabía que en este momento estaba siendo observado y que _ellos_ podían sentir todo lo que le pasaba. Isabella ingenuamente no comprendía el infierno al que se estaba enfrentando él tras este beso… y tampoco sabía lo que Edward pensaba hacer por ella… un futuro incierto para estos dos enamorados, sus estructuras biológicamente opuestas pero ambos con un corazón anhelante de amar al otro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ella llegó como cada noche, cansada del día pero ilusionada al ver como el sol se ocultaba. Sentía una sensación extraña, todo el día la tuvo pero lo atribuyo a la sorpresa de haberse enterado que su ángel la amaba. Inocentemente Bella fue hacia su ventana abriéndola la par en par y sonriéndose a la oscuridad. Edward aún no daba señales de haber llegado… _mmmm igual es temprano…_ pensó, así que tomó sus cosas para darse una ducha.

El agua recorría las curvas de aquella chica con ojos chocolates. Se sentía tan feliz como nunca se había sentido en su pasado. Tomo más tiempo del necesario en peinarse, lavó sus dientes y luego de ponerse su pijama se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al momento de colocar su mano en la perilla de la puerta supo que algo estaba mal. Tres cosas pasaron en 3 segundos, primero: sintió el olor a sangre en el otro lado. Segundo: reconoció la voz de los gemidos de dolor que se escuchaban. Tercero: al abrir la puerta se encontró con la escena más chocante que pudo haber visto en su vida.

Edward estaba tendido en el suelo, su cuerpo lleno de sangre y de su boca salía más. Isabella dejo caer sus cosas y corrió arrodillándose junto a él. Puso su cabeza en su regazo y movió sus manos por el cuerpo de Edward sin entender.

- ¡Dios mío!, ¿Edward que te paso?... ¡No!, ¡Edward! ¡Mírame! – llevo sus manos a su cara quedando llena de sangre. El cuerpo de Bella no le respondía, estaba paralizada. El horror se apoderó de cada célula – Edward no me dejes… te amo… por favor – en eso una sombra entro a su cuarto. Isabella se limpió los ojos con sus manos manchadas y trato de mirar quien era.

- Está muy mal… – Jasper se acercó al cuerpo de Edward – no sé cómo pudo llegar acá…

- ¿Qué… qué le sucedió? – a Bella no le interesaba quien era este chico, solo le importaba si su ángel estaría bien.

- Hizo _la caída*_ – la chica se tapó la boca asustada y miro bien a Edward…

- _Sus alas… no están_ – dijo mientras veía los grandes cortes que se veían en su espalda; de ese lugar estaba perdiendo la mayoría de la sangre.

- No creo que sobreviva – Jasper lo miró con pena

- ¡No!, él vivirá, sea como sea – se acercó y deposito un beso en su frente – Edward… vuelve a mi… por favor…. Edward… te amo… Edward…

- Isa… Bella – el ángel, ahora sin alas, se retorció y salió más sangre de sus labios – Te amo… quiero estar junto a ti…. Siempre – el rostro de la chica se desmorono, él había sido capaz de tomar la decisión de abandonar su inmortalidad por ella.

- Y lo estaremos – un nudo se formó en su garganta – te amo… estarás bien – acaricio el rostro de él, estaba frio… Bella sabia que el tiempo se estaba agotando – debe haber alguna forma de ayudarlo… por favor, haría lo que sea por él… por favor – Jasper, quien nunca había sentido pena por un humano le conmovieron los ojos de aquella chica. Una alternativa vino a él, era la única forma para que Edward siguiera con vida.

- Hay una forma… – Isabella lo miro con esperanza, era capaz de hacer lo que sea por ver a Edward bien.

- ¿Cuál es? – Jasper negó con su cabeza, si le decía eso a la mortal su amigo nunca lo hubiera perdonado – dímelo, por favor… le queda poco tiempo – el cuerpo del ángel se estaba petrificando, volviéndose frio como el hielo.

- Borrarle la memoria… podría volver con él al cielo, los ángeles son piadosos y no podrían negarle ayuda… pero si Edward te recuerda no lo salvarán… rompió la regla más importante… el amor que siente por ti lo hace humano… si borro sus recuerdos volverá a ser el mismo de antes – Bella aunque estaba llorando comprendió sus palabras. Tenía poco tiempo para decidir. Tendría que perderlo para siempre y de ese modo Edward seguiría vivo.

- Hazlo – contesto fríamente, Jasper se asombró por la respuesta de la chica. Él creía que los humanos eran unos egoístas que solo pensaban en sí mismos… pero aquella chica estaba dispuesta a no verlo nunca más con tal de salvarlo.

- No habrá vuelta atrás… – Jasper levantó su mano para llevarla a la cabeza de Edward y hacerlo olvidar.

- Espera… – ella retiró la mano de Jasper y colocó la suya, acaricio despacio la frente de él. Se acercó y deposito un beso – te amo, _mi ángel_… aunque no lo sepas y yo no lo recuerde siempre lo haré… eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme… las noches son nuestras amor, tú siempre serás _mi guardián nocturno_ – Isabella se acercó a los labios de él y lo beso por última vez.

- ¿Bella?... Bella… te amo… Bella… _mi Isabella_… – la chica no fue capaz de decir nada más, se puso de pie, fue hacia el rincón y se agachó tomando sus rodillas. Jasper colocó su mano nuevamente en Edward, pronuncio unas palabras y un silencio sepulcral se propagó por la habitación. Estaba hecho.

Isabella no movió ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, miro todo desde la oscuridad. Jasper levantando el cuerpo de Edward y atravesando la ventana. Hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras lloraba en silencio.

.

.

Isabella Swan despertó como cada día. No recordaba lo sucedido en la noche pasada.

Miles de metros más arriba, Edward abría sus ojos sin saber en donde se encontraba. Giró hacia un lado y vio a su hermano Jasper quien sonreía.

_- ¿Qué me pasó?._

_- Te caíste hermano, pero ya está todo bien – Edward frunció su ceño porque no recordaba que le había sucedido._

.

.

Todo volvió a su transcurso normal, criaturas mitológicas se escondías en la tierra para proteger a los débiles humanos. Cada cosa encajaba, pero ambos sabían dentro de ellos que habían olvidado algo importante, algo que no conseguían recordar.

Isabella no entendía el porqué sentía la necesidad de tener que abrir su ventana cada noche.

Y por otro lado Edward no lograba comprender porque se sentía más solo que nunca al mirar la tierra desde las alturas.

_Ambos nunca recordaran el amor que sintieron, tampoco como rompieron la barrera de dos mundos por ello y menos el poder de éste para hacer que una mortal y un ángel se sacrificaran para siempre._

* * *

_._

* * *

*_Protective angels: son los jefes, por así decirlo, de los ángeles guardianes. Claramente son los Vulturis._

_*La caída: Jasper se refiere a lo que Edward le explico a Bella sobre "ser lanzado de la altura"._

**Holaaaa! Si estaba viva xD, no me he aparecido en muuuuuucho tiempo por temas de la Universidad (es horriiiible, te consume demasiado) ni siquiera sentí como los meses pasaron... así que mis disculpas hacia ustedes, mi otro fic (Te he esperado tanto) lo actualizare esta semana :D, Si! solo me queda un exámen así que tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**Ahora les traje este One-Shot que se me ocurrió hacer... andaba con la idea de ángeles y esas cosas en la cabeza por eso salio este tema :)**

**:o! vieron amanecer parte 2? OMG! lloré al final, pero en "esa" parte (por si alguna no la ha visto no diré cuál es) quede en SHOCK! en serio no reaccionaba... era como si estuviera en una pesadilla, creí que me daría algo al corazón T.T... pero muuuuy buena la película (y) totalmente recomendada.**

**UNA ABRAZO GIGANTE, ENORME Y PODEROSO PARA TOOOD S. Y nos estamos leyendo en la semana con mi otro fic.**

**SALUUUDOS!**

**:Marisolsol:**


End file.
